


Bloody Drips in the Drain

by Furydeath



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furydeath/pseuds/Furydeath
Summary: His head snapped in her direction. His lips twisted in disdain and hatred.And she stared.She dimly identified him as Edward, the mind reader, who abandoned Bella in the forest. She isn’t able to do anything as indissoluble cables of oppression formed.





	

_Blood drips down the drain._

Leah Clearwater thought of how her pack brothers were treating her for the past months. She remembers the cuts and bruises that healed under their hateful gaze. She could almost taste the blood as she would spit it in front of their feet. They thought she was indestructible and unwavering from the way she proudly claimed to be the Bitch of La Push. They couldn’t see the flashes of hurt or betrayal that crossed her faced. It made her wonder where the promises of _protection_ and _family_ went.

_“We proudly stand here to announce that Seth and Leah Clearwater had joined the La Push Pack. They have the great responsibility to protect the community and any humans in danger of the cold ones. Ahead of them and the pack lies many obstacles that will challenge them and their growth will be essential for the community. May the spirits guide and nurture them,” Billy Black intoned in a warm, hoarse voice._

_“May the celebrations commenced.”_

She stops when she comes home with too many bruises to be healed, even for a shapeshifter, and a heavy heart filled with “bitch, freak, worthless.”  The fast healing isn’t fast enough to hide it from her mother.

She hurled insults about Sam’s infidelity and how much of a whore her cousin was to fuck him in her bathroom. She gleefully told the pack that they didn’t even wait a week before they came to beg her for forgiveness after asking her to their _maid of honor_. She questioned whether Jared truly loves Kim or if it is just imprinting curse damning him to someone he didn’t want if he had been given the _choice_.

She told Paul that he deserved to be abused for being a man-whore and asked him how many children he _helped_ bring to the world. She wonders with a vindictive gleam in her eyes, which of her _pack brothers_ ’ fathers fucked Embry’s mother and if he was going to continue his father’s tradition of making LaPush Bastards.

 She saved Jacob for last waiting for the moment when everything seemed to go to _shit_ in his life and took great pleasure in telling him that he wasn’t enough for Bella and how he shouldn’t blame himself for falling for a sick, twisted girl with a deep fascination in necrophilia. She replayed every special moment between the two and tore it apart with brutal commentary. She didn’t stop when she saw his face wither in pain and frustration at having his worse fears thrown into the open and voiced how the _great love_ Bella felt for Edward was nothing but the infatuation with the idea of love, immortality, and beauty. 

_Blood drips down the drain._

_It stains her hands._

When she was deciding on the most affordable college that would put the greatest distance between her and Sam, she heard gossip of how Bella had been left by the Edward. She didn’t think much of it until Bella was reported missing and a few hours later she was filled with a sense of gratefulness when she was found. She was glad that Bella had been found and nothing had happened to her just because a boy had hurt her; there would plenty of love interests that would appear in Bella’s life.

 Hearing of Bella’s struggle gave her strength to think further from the hatred and revulsion she felt at the sight of Emily and Sam.  A few months later, she learned to hate the _bloodsuckers_ for the monsters they were. She wanted to rip them apart for what they had made her, for making her into a killer when she caused her father’s heart attack, and for trapping her inside of LaPush taking her freedom and need for closure. She wants to slaughter them as they burned her dreams of starting children and falling in love. Before she had shifted, she didn’t think of it knowing that it would become a reality once she was ready to begin those stages in her life. She took it for granted and it was taken away from her. Most of all, she wanted to throw acid on their perfect life, when she was forced to reject her acceptance to Washington’s University and the full ride she was offered. Her mom couldn’t get her out of her room for the next two weeks.

_Splinters of pain. Her heart races loud and strong._

_She’s scared._

She remembers waking up that morning with a crick in her neck and a bad feeling in her stomach. She has refused to eat breakfast because she was too nauseated. One moment her mouth salivated at the sight of cheesy eggs with sausages and toast, the next she was racing to the bathroom to heave.  Her mother almost ordered her to stay home, but she was afraid that if she didn’t let her go, she would be greatly injured in the upcoming battle. She raced to the clearing enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing at her fur. With humor, she thought that she finally was able to understand why dogs love to ride with the windows all the way down. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sam ordered them to cooperate with the Cullens, stay on guard at all times, and not to be _too_ aggressive.

“Above all, never trust these bloodsuckers. While they may drink animal blood, they have still inflicted pain. ”

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

_She never realizes how horrifying it might be._

She pays attention to the training and was impressed by how stupid the leeches were to reveal the secrets to killing their _kind_. She grew excited at the thought of the upcoming battle and if one of her _brothers_ were to accidentally killed one of the Cullens even more if the redheaded leech were to kill Bella.

_She prays her father will forgive._

_She laughs._

His head snapped in her direction. His lips twisted in disdain and hatred.

And she _stared_.

She dimly identified him as ~~Edward~~ the mind reader who abandoned Bella in the forest. She isn’t able to do anything as indissoluble cables of oppression are forming and binding her to him.  An unyielding and compelling force fabricated thoughts of _love, protection, and loyalty._ She wanted to scream when her family becomes unworthy and is no longer able to compare at the thought of Edward being hurt or killed. Her heart _thumped_ in distress and anguish when the love that took years of hard work, compassion, blood, and tears are obliterated even if it caused her to become bitter and jaded. She pretended to be in awe of his beauty, lusting after his disgusting frozen body for the sake of her pack to not find out her _secret_. They whine in disgust at how easily she was captivated and maliciously remark that she should better stay at Emily’s and help her make dinner. Her breath escapes her in horror at what the spirits had _forced_ on her not caring that her pack brothers thought so lowly of her.

_It hurts. Where did it all go wrong?_

_She wonders if she massacred a whole city in her past life._

His eyes stared at her in revulsion and antipathy. Bella grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze reminding him to “play nice.” His gaze evaporated into a warm, loving one when he turned to Bella. He brought her into his arms and kissed her with such tenderness that it made Bella’s heart skipped.

She whimpered at his clear rejection, and then fought back against the imprinting curse preferring death over submitting to it.  For the rest of the training session, she willed herself to focus on the everything that was going on rather than the curse inflicted on her. She couldn’t think ,but she waited for the moment when she could run away from _him_.

She didn’t look back.

_“Peace and serenity,” she thought with a grim smile._

_Blood drips down the drain._

 She found sanctuary in the comfort of her warm bed. She remembered how her father used to tell her stories of their tribe during thunderstorms, making sure to hold her closer to him when a thunderbolt made her jumped. She breathed in wishing for simpler times where the only monsters she worried of were the ones underneath her bed.

_Edward stands next to her._

_She twists her lips in disgust._

She didn’t want him or the stupid imprint. She couldn’t understand why her pack brothers wanted to find “the one.” Didn’t they want to find love and happiness with the one they chose? She wanted to have a life outside of the supernatural world where she was free to do what she pleased. She didn’t want her life to be controlled by Sam or be worried if today was the last day she was going to see her brother and mother. She wanted to go to college and have a career in something she was passionate about. She wanted to have a choice, even if she made mistakes on the way. It wouldn’t matter, they would hers.

  _Anger invades her mind._

_“No!” she growls._

She had started to lose weight; her hair was thinning, and she unable to control her phasing. At night, she experienced fierce bursts of pain that would start on her stomach and move up to her heart. She would lie at night wondering if it was going to be her last one. Her pack brothers started to notice the changes and made an effort to provide small comforts. She suspected that they were aware that she had imprinted and was rejecting it like the stubborn dog she was.

_She fights against the pull and fabricated need to do whatever her imprint wants._

_Edward fixes her an amuse smile, “It’s too late.”_   

Several months later, they met at the clearing used for the training session. It was a sunny day, and she watched in disgust as his skin sparkled. She felt the pull of the imprint pushing her to move closer to him and with a growl and clenched fists she stayed where she was. With gradual horror, she realized that color was returning to her cheeks and her heart felt lighter. Moments passed before she explained to him what imprinting meant, what the consequences were, and with remorse injected in her voice,  how there was no way to break it. She didn’t have to finish, knowing that he was going to reject it.  Oddly enough, even though the immense pain was trickling through her body, she felt proud that he was choosing Bella, the love of his life. She left the clearing with a heavy heart but a _clear conscience._

_She panics._

_This can’t be happening._

They hadn’t invited her to the wedding, but she saw through Jacob’s mind the crisp, white envelope. She wanted to run after him and comfort him. She wanted to tell him that she understood and not to give up on love just because someone had broken his heart.

She didn’t.

 She stayed at home and tried to forget that she had imprinted.

_For fuck’s sake, she’s not a lamb, she’s a wolf!_

_She tries to get up, but her body fails her. Dimly in the distance, she can hear laughter._

She couldn’t believe it.

Bella had come back pregnant with a devil spawn.

Chaos erupted at the meeting.

_They came for her. It wouldn’t be long._

_In her mind, she curses loudly at Edward telling him how much she hates him and wishes she never imprinted on him._

Before she knew it, her bond to the pack had severed, and she was running after Jacob begging him to take her in. She laid her head on the ground exposing her neck as a sign of ~~desperation~~ submission and trust and willed him to listen to her. She spouted lies about how she couldn’t take being in Sam’s head anymore and that _it hurt too much,_  taking advantage of the fact that Jacob would be able to empathize with her.

_“Welcome,” Edward told them in an anxious tone. He was worry that their agreement might backfire on his family. He wasn’t willing to fight them having spent more than a century waiting for the love of his life, especially now that he had a daughter to think about. He would protect them with his life, but with a grim twist of his lips, he knew that he would kill millions if it means the happiness of his family._

_“It’s a pleasure to be here, Edward. Remember, the Volturi never forgives mistakes” A gravelly voiced spoke._

She watched as Jacob spent more time with Bella. 

She watched as Edward withdrew from the world pacing back and forth each step heavy and calculated.

 She watched as his eyes grew darker and colder.

 She watched as Bella grew larger and weaker.

 She watched.

_They looked around smirking when they saw the crumpled, broken figure on the ground._

_“It seems that everything is in order.”_

They called her Reneesme forgetting every bit of pain that her existence caused them. They look like the perfect family with their _beautiful_ frozen souls, love radiating from them. Her heart shrinks when she accidentally patrolled by their cabin. She ignored the moans and whispers of love making sure to keep her thoughts quiet.

_“Don’t worry, Little Pet.”_

_“We will take good care of you.”_

They sat on the love seat with Reneesme on Bella’s lap tense and on edge with Alice’s announcement.

“The Volturi are coming and they will stop at nothing to kill Reneesme.” She continues with a sad glint in her eye, “Nothing we will say will convince them that she is harmless. I am sorry, Edward.”

Growls erupted and she watched as Bella held Resneesme closer. Edward’s pitched black eyes lower in defeat.

 Days passed and people were getting desperate. Nobody knew what to do despite their need to defend Reneesme.

She didn’t see it coming.

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

_She realizes how horrifying it is._

She watched Edward scared that he might slip up and harm a human in his desperation to save his daughter. She never thought she would have to protect herself against her own imprint, not after everything she had done for him. She knew that she would never get anything in return, but it didn’t stop the hurt when he threw the first punch.

She couldn’t hit him back. At that moment, she cursed the imprint and wished that she had been born a normal girl. She looked at him not seeing an ounce of remorse in his face and angrily spat in his face,

“Fuck you!”

She was angry for letting her guard down around him. She should have never trusted a bloodsucker even if he was her imprint.  “Made a bloodsucker always a bloodsucker, ” she thought, looking at the grotesque face of a monster.

His face cracked.

“You have to understand. I am doing this for my family and their happiness.” Edward pleaded with her desperate for her to understand that this was the only way many lives would be saved. He knew that he had no right to ask her to do this for his family when he had rejected everything to do with the imprint.

“You are selfish and too much of a coward to face your problems. You are nothing but a heartless bloodsucker.” She growled at him. She was sick of him making excuses to justify his actions as if he were a saint. It didn’t change the situation or eliminated it. She wanted him to stop doing this to her.  He was a selfish asshole who was too scared that his happiness would be taken away from him.  She deserved to have the brutal, cold truth be aired out into the open. It was the least he could offer her.

“No. You are wrong! A cold, barren _bitch_ like you could never understand love so powerful that it would make you do deplorable things.” He defended himself with such conviction that she felt the strong need to slap him until Bella would abandon him for losing his good looks. Her fingers twitched, and she briefly imagined the loud crack of her hand smashing his cheek.

“Bella doesn’t care about my appearance or my money. She loves me unconditionally.” He glared at her and she laughed. Her face was swollen and bruised, but she didn’t care. Bella has never been in love with Edward but with the idea of immortality and beauty.

_With a flourish of his hand, Aro told her._

_“This is your new home, Little Pet.”_

She laughed, and she saw stars.

Leah couldn’t care that he was beating her, nor the bond was slowing clenching her heart. Her breath labored and waited for his rage to consume her.

“You will never speak of her _in that_ way! If I hear that you have disrespected Bella, I will drag you from the deepest hole you have sunk in and dragged you to your personal hell. ” Edward yelled at her. His hands gripped her broken form and shook her harshly.

“The imprint makes it so that you will become whatever I wish. It compels you to do what I ask.” He paused before continuing, a deranged expression taking over his face.

“You have no choice but to follow.”

_Blood drips down the drain._

_It stains her hands and the feeding room of the Volturi._

**Author's Note:**

> Because people were confused about the story, I took it down and improved it. This is my second story, but I already wrote another telling what happen to Edward afterwards and how the imprinting might have been affected. Yet I am not sure if I want to end this way or leave you guys with a kinder impression of Edward. My original plan was to leave you guys with the idea that there's something very wrong with how imprinting is glamorized and people's choices being taken away from them. Unfortunately, it didn't come out the right way I wanted, so there might be another Twilight fic written. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the fic!


End file.
